


Home

by melcyeh



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, also this is set in the canon universe if thats not obvious, this is incredibly short fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melcyeh/pseuds/melcyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I might have been listening to Edward Sharpe and TMZ when I wrote this hence the title. This is just a really short little thing I wrote abt my boys going on a road trip.</p><p>this fic is going to be nothing but lawrence being a goofball. also its always written with home by edward sharpe in the background and tears streaming down my face. recommended to read while that song in on loop.

I don't know shit about the state of arizona fyi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

He wants a road trip. Lawrence the rich ass doctor suddenly wants a god damned _road trip_. Even with all the terrible roadside snacks he told him.

 "I think this could be a really important trip for us, we need to reconnect."

 Adam could have expected to see his fancy car pull up outside his building but no. Instead he looks down and sees a bright red camper van and the top of Lawrence's head standing outside it. Once he goes downstairs and sees the grin on Lawrence's face and his sunglasses and his _shorts._ Adam thinks he might just love his goof of a boyfriend enough to sit in a hot car with him all the way to the Grand goddamn Canyon.

Lawrence had said he had visited it when he was a kid. That his dad had driven him and his sisters all the way, his mother hadn't taken a turn. Lawrence got to sit behind his dad looking out at the red waves of land racing by him. Adam remembers Lawrence telling him it was one of the happiest times of his life, as a fifteen year old. Gazing out at the sunset as his sisters slept beside him.

Adam shook himself out of his reverie. He'd packet what he thought he'd need in an overnight bag. He lugged it over his shoulder and locked his door. He was making more money now, he was taking pictures still. Only now he was actually _enjoying_ it. What did he do to deserve this life?

When he got downstairs Lawrence had slid open the back door for him. Grinning still, Adam couldn't see his eyes from his sunglasses. Once Adam had dumped his bag he pulled off the sunglasses by the bridge of Lawrence's nose. Lawrence's eyes were bright, his pupils dilated despite the bright morning light.

"Hey, how you doing sailor?" Lawrence waggles his eyebrows.

"You are ridiculous" Adam is unable to keep a smile from his face.

Lawrence leans down slightly to kiss him. It's chaste and Adam hardly has time to react before Lawrence is away and clambering into the drivers seat. Adam slides over the back door, careful not to catch his fingers. Lawrence starts the engine, this thing sounds old.

"I hope you brought cassette tapes, that's all this baby takes." Lawrence says patting the tape deck.

Adam closes his door awkwardly, mindful of his shoulder.

"I hope you're joking. Am I sitting here for hundreds of miles with only your singing as company?"

Lawrence looks over at him, an unsure look on his face.

"Are you?"

Adam broke the staring contest when he unzipped his bag and found his little speaker. He sets it up on the dashboard and selects shuffle on his phone. A whistling tune starts.

"Another song stolen off of youtube?"

Adam snorts.

"You're the only person I know who still  _buys_ their music. What a chump."

"You're telling me Amanda engages in music piracy, Amanda is living a clean life. A life not polluted by crime, like _you_." Amanda was doing pretty well for herself and Lawrence's tone was good humoured.

"I don't think Amanda downloading Rupaul albums is gonna land her in any trouble."

Adam had laughed when Amanda had admitted that a lot of her time not at work was spent watching reality tv with her girlfriend. He could imagine Amanda getting mad at the contestants.

* * *

Adam awakes to a dusky sky. He looks out at the deep orange, obscured by tall buildings of the city. The road they were on was quiet, he could see mesa's in the distance. He turned his head to look over at Lawrence. 

"Hey" he says, too rough, definitely not attractive.

"Hey yourself. You feel like bedding down for the night?" He was turning into a secluded area a little off from view of the road.

"Yeah sorry I don't even know when I fell asleep."

"It's alright, you went out about an hour ago. I don't think it'd be safe for either of us to drive about now."

"Yeah probably not."

Adam stared back into the dark of the car.

"We're sleeping on blankets?"

Lawrence turned to him. Distracted again.

"I've got a blow up mattress in there somewhere. I'll set it up." He made to get out of the car. Adam interrupted him. 

"You don't have to do everything man. I've got this."

He got out and found what Lawrence had been talking about. It was bunched up, in a beat up looking box. Adam wondered if Lawrence had taken Diana out camping, doubtful though. He knew how little free time he'd had before...

Adam could imagine Alison camping, she did defend herself from that guy Zepp after all. Damn.

Zepp.

Sometimes Adam forgets how he got here in the first place. How he and Lawrence met. Adam set to work pumping up the mattress. Lawrence still had his door open, his head was back. Adam felt terrible. He was clearly exhausted. He looked out at the flat land spread out in front of him, he was glad he brought his camera. Once the mattress was sufficiently springy he just drank his water and took pictures for a while. Lawrence had parked them on a slight hill. He remembered skateboarding as a kid, he would have liked it out here.

He cupped the side of Lawrence's face when it was time to wake him. He leaned into Adam's hand.

"Lawrence c'mon you shouldn't sleep sitting up too long." 

 

 

 


End file.
